


a million forgotten hours

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Darkest Timeline, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britta wants a change. Annie helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a million forgotten hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for muphqeret on tumblr.

"Let me help," she says. Her reflection eyes Britta's with the focus of a hawk. Britta's face must change -- or perhaps it doesn't -- because Annie takes the latex gloves from Britta's hands and slides them on her own.

She stretches her fingers and smiles at Britta in the mirror -- the smile of someone who remembers what the expression means but doesn't feel it.

"I just need a change," Britta offers, along with the already-mixed dye. She's already failed a thousand times to reach Annie. One more won't hurt.

Annie brushes Britta's hair back, the latex catching briefly against Britta's skin. It could be a tender gesture.

Later, when the air smells like burning wire and Annie's teeth make angry marks around Britta's lips, Britta considers the word _breakthrough_. Annie's rubber-coated fingers tangle in Britta's hair and she hisses when Britta bites back.


End file.
